


You taste like victory

by Mother_North



Series: Dark Matter [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Chenyu - Freeform, Competition, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Feels, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Psychology, PyeongChang2018, Rivalry, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: “Congratulate me”Nathan didn’t have any idea what Yuzuru was implying with this peculiar demand.Shrugging he typed his sms reply quickly.“I already did ;)”He got one more sms in mere seconds and it was even weirder than the previous one.“Not enough”





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Author is still overwhelmed by all of the emotions of Men’s event at PyeongChang Olympics and this particular work is his little contribution to the swarm of other fics inspired by this special event which just couldn’t leave our hearts indifferent.  
> Usual RPF disclaimer applies to this work of fiction in full. It is written for entertainment purposes only and is not meant to offend anyone.  
> Hope you’ll enjoy some Chenyu.  
> P.S. Explicit rating applies to next chapter.

**

Nathan clenched his fists, heart beating wildly in his chest. It seemed that ceiling of the arena would collapse due to the deafening roar of the crowd. He did it. He made history today. He landed _six_ _quads_ in one skating program for the first time ever. He gave it all and more and though he felt like crying he couldn’t bring himself to. Not yet. He felt Rafael’s strong hand grabbing his fingers reassuringly, his coach’s keen eyes shining at him proudly.  

 _They had put him on a pedestal only to crucify later when he stumbled._ They heaped all of their expectations on his shoulders, making him feel insecure instead of invincible. He never wanted it in the first place, he never needed it.

Nathan appreciated recognition and support but it felt artificial at times. They only needed him as a poster boy for their own tremendous ambitions of a powerful country. They wanted him to do miracles, seemingly exceeding limitations of a human body physique, forgetting he was prone to mistakes as he was only an eighteen years old boy.

He remembered vividly how he kept on falling again and again in his short program, his errors burying his image of a “quad machine”. TV ratings must have dropped substantially even though the tournament schedule had been made for American viewers specifically so that they could enjoy his performance in prime time. It was a total disaster: not even the fact that he bombed his short program so badly but that he started his performance with a deep feeling of uneasiness and dread. He couldn’t fight it off. He had to be pitch-perfect and it still seemed not enough…

_111.68_

Nathan heard the score. Nathan saw it. Nathan _felt_ it. A chilling realization that he was not good enough was making his knees go weak with sickening anxiety. He couldn’t clear his head from distracting thoughts, losing his focus and delivering a truly wretched performance. He was only human after all _unlike_ his bitter rival — ice entity named Yuzuru Hanyu.

Anger was fueling him on the next day when he stepped on the white surface of ice for his free skating routine. He told himself that he had nothing left to loose but he had so much more to give. He was willing to do his best to make them bite their tongues.

_Loser_

The word was echoing in his mind in an infinite loop. He told Rafael that he would put all at stake. It’s all or nothing for him. To say it was daring was an underestimation. He was grateful to his coach for not trying to talk him out. He was sure Rafael would understand like he always did.

Perhaps, they crucified him _too early_ and he would resurrect and redeem himself through all of malice, frustration and unbelief.

_215.08_

There were only two persons on this planet who had surpassed that free skate score before and they were yet to skate. It didn’t matter to Nathan though, not in that unforgettable moment of fulfillment after producing a performance of his whole skating life.

He knew perfectly well that it was not enough to get him on the podium but it was more than enough to produce an explosion in figure skating circles, among sport’s fans and professionals alike. Nathan didn’t let himself think of lost chances and poisonous “what ifs” because it was absolutely pointless by then. He proved once again that he had to be put into equation no matter how unfavorable the circumstances playing out seemed to be.

_Hero_

The word which he read at the bottom of Rafael’s eyes as a wave of heartfelt relief was washing over him. He’s done it, his first Olympics coming to an end with a broad road opening in front of him towards his cloudless skating horizon. Nathan had all the will and determination to stride on this path confidently in years to come and he undoubtedly would.

Vincent congratulated him, smiling openly and they hugged like two comrades. The boy gave his all on that fateful night too, landing five quads. Nathan’s teammate Adam whistled and high-fived him while patting his back in a friendly manner.

“Wow! It’s just unbelievable! Holy moly! I guess our boy deserves some really good celebration tonight! ” Adam winked and his tone hardly left any doubts that he was willing to provide Nathan with some quality pass time. Maybe, they could go and grab something to drink. Adam told him that he had to taste _soju_ while he was in Korea, albeit, to tell the truth, Nathan didn’t feel too enthusiastic about the idea. At least not then, when the realization that it was _finally over_ started to dawn on him slowly. Exhaustion was seeping to his bone marrow.  He declined politely Adam’s proposal before taking his place at the boards to watch an awarding ceremony. Rafael pointed out that he didn’t have to and said they could just leave to be shuttled to Olympic village but Nathan declined. He wanted to witness _his_ triumph with his own eyes.

It was a miracle what Yuzuru managed to deliver on that historical evening in PyeongChang. No one could tear their eyes off the Japanese skater, no one would ever be able to forget his epic performance.

The day Yuzuru arrived charged the atmosphere of the whole event with unmistakable tension, everyone feeling the legendary aura of skating genius. Nathan watched him train: the impeccable lines, deep edges and graceful movements. There was nobody like him. Nathan saw the way Yuzuru’s dark eyes were sparkling mysteriously, his musical laughs echoing in the space of the practice rink. He looked so confident and relaxed like he was ready to eat all of his competitors for breakfast.

It unsettled, it intrigued and it confused.

Yuzuru seemed to enjoy himself wholly, reestablishing his special connection with ice once again. He looked mischievous and irresistible and Nathan side-glanced the Japanese every spare moment he got. He didn’t care if it was obvious and Rafael’s puzzled expression didn’t bother him at all. Yuzuru magnetized Nathan and whenever their eyes met he felt his skin prickling electrified.  

Nathan watched Yuzuru conquer himself, he watched him struggle and overcome. Yuzuru managed to come on top in spite of all of the adversity and obstacles. Yuzuru reached his ultimate goal, he got into a pantheon of the _greatest ever_ , he carved his name in golden letters into history of world figure skating.

Yuzuru paved his way to victory with blood, pain and tears, his sheer will and inner force fueling his desire to succeed. He did the unthinkable, climbing Olympus once again to reign supreme and for all to marvel at.

As Nathan was looking at Yuzuru being overwhelmed with emotions, his tears flowing down his cheeks, he wanted nothing more than to find himself at his side. He wanted to share this special moment with him and he felt a bitter pang of regret somewhere in his chest. Yuzuru hugged Nathan briefly congratulating him with his impressive achievement but it was far from being enough for Nathan for he craved so much more. Yet Nathan returned the fleeting embrace with vigor, desiring to prolong the feeling of Yuzuru in his arms for a couple of more treacherously short moments.    

Nathan sighed tiredly, closing his eyes as he got into the backseat of a bus to take him and his teammates to their accommodation. White snow was sparkling merrily and Nathan tried to capture wintery scenery spread before him to keep it stored in one of the drawers of his memory. He wanted to truly feel this extraordinary moment, to memorize Gangneung in all of its glory — a place where one of his dreams had shattered while giving torturous birth to his new stronger self.

**

Nathan opened his eyes after hours of deep dreamless sleep, darkness creeping through windows of his room. He was rested, yet not fully, and his head was devoid of practically any concrete thoughts. He was feeling burned out after all of the pressure and effort of the competition day. He skyped his family and after receiving their words of sincere praise and support his spirits lifted, his emotional vacuum and numbness being chased away by the ones who loved him unconditionally.

After taking long hot shower, Nathan felt refreshed as post contest fatigue had been washed away out of his overstrained body by the comforting caress of running water. He had put on a plain grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans when he heard his mobile phone buzzing at the bedside table. He was very surprised to see an incoming sms-message from the two-time Olympic champion himself.

“ _Congratulate me_ ”

Nathan felt puzzled because he already did, actually, there at the arena, while giving Yuzuru a congratulatory hug. It was formal yet he really meant it with all his heart. He didn’t have any idea what Yuzuru was implying with this peculiar demand.

Shrugging he typed his reply quickly.

“I already did ;)”

He got one more sms in mere seconds and it was even weirder than the previous one.

“ _Not enough_ ”

Now that was a bit bold. Nathan smirked at Yuzuru being his usual commanding self. There was something irresistible to his air of total confidence.

“Really? Ok. How can I amend my indiscretion?”

Nathan sent his reply, wondering vaguely whether Yuzuru knew the meaning of word “indiscretion” at all.

_“My room number is 211. Come now. I wait”_

It didn’t look like Yuzuru was willing to take “no” as an answer. Nathan’s heartbeat quickened and he still couldn’t grasp what exactly Yuzuru wanted from him. Was this some kind of a joke or something?

Yuzuru was known to be a very private and introverted person with a narrow circle of acquaintances. Heck, they weren’t even friends. They definitely respected each other as rivals, competing together at the same highest level but it was still quite far from meeting tete-a-tete at hotel rooms at practically nighttime.

Nathan fingers typed his reply before he could actually think what he was getting himself into.

“Fine. You’ll show me your medal then…? I guess ”

_“Yes. And more”_

Nathan blinked several times feeling doomed as he was heading towards the building where team Japan was accommodated, his steps seeming all too eager even to himself.

**

 


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You lost.”  
> The softest of whispers made Nathan’s heart skip a beat yet he found himself smiling nevertheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never written these two in such a manner before and maybe it turned out to be a bit more twisted and nasty than I initially intended it to. I thought I’d warn you, just in case ;) Also, this part was written to Maurice Ravel’s awesome classical piece “Daphnis et Chloé” and I highly enjoyed the process of creating it.  
> Please, feel free to share your thoughts if you feel like it.

**

Nathan didn’t try to be overly secretive for there was nothing suspicious in athletes paying visits to one another from time to time. He saw red sun of Japanese flag waving in the street light immediately — a bright spot against dark vastness of the starless sky. His breath was leaving his lips in white puffs, frosty air biting his nose and cheeks. The night was beautiful: there was something calming about it after all of the stress and fuss of competitions. It felt like PyeongChang had become a center of the whole world for these special couple of weeks. Nathan saw Olympic flame blazing high, darkness not being able to put it out — a highly-regarded symbol of human spirit’s fortitude and unquenchable desire to aim _higher_ and to become ever _stronge_ r and ever _faster_. Nathan thought that, perhaps, he had contributed to making this motto a reality with his free skate performance. A simple memory of his tonight’s accomplishment was heating up his blood with an adrenaline surge. Hours have passed since his remarkable on- ice routine but he could still feel its incomparable thrill.

He thought of _the one_ who was waiting for him in one of the rooms of the multi-storey building in front of him. As elevator doors slid shut behind him Nathan felt a hard tug of anticipation somewhere deep within. He couldn’t grasp Yuzuru’s true intentions and it intrigued and unnerved him, his sixth sense telling him that something special was awaiting him behind the door with a _211_ number on its wooden surface.

Looking at the doorknob, Nathan felt hesitation sweep over him. What if it was a silly prank of team Japan members and Yuzuru was just a bait to lure him in..? Although, his mind didn’t provide reasonable scenarios of even remotely possible jokes of any kind in which Yuzuru would have agreed to take part. Nathan recalled Shoma’s somnambulic expression and glassy eyes and ditched his “prank theory” as a plausible explanation to Yuzuru’s invitation.

Nathan knocked politely several times and, after hearing Yuzuru’s permission to enter, stepped inside. The room looked extremely tidy, bordering on sterile with all surfaces shining cleanliness even to a naked eye. It was quite spacious too, far bigger than the one he was occupying.

Nathan saw Yuzuru half-lying comfortably on a king-size bed, subdued light of a bedside lamp making his pale skin glow warmer than usual. The Japanese was wearing a pair of black track pants accompanied with a Mizuno v-neck t-shirt of the same color. The design of the room was minimalistic and its perfect monochrome balance was disrupted only by the two bright spots of plushies on the bed next to their owner: one being a well-known yellow-red Disney teddy-bear and the other — a newly introduced strawberry shortcake, which looked extremely girly and a bit crazy at the same time. Yuzuru was definitely one of a kind, Nathan thought to himself as he continued watching him seemingly ignoring his mere existence. Yuzuru was playing his gaming console instead, his brow furrowed in total concentration as he was biting his lower lip in heat. Such strange behavior confused Nathan to no end and he felt like a fool just standing there, while shifting from one foot to the other. The American noticed that Yuzuru was barefooted and his right ankle was covered with transparent sack filled with ice.  

Silence was intensifying awkwardness of the situation even further and Nathan didn’t think of anything better than to cough hesitantly.

_“Undress and come here”_

Yuzuru’s voice was firm and quiet, its demand making Nathan gulp.

“Yuzuru…I mean, Yuzu…I just wanted to say that I congratulate you sincerely and you are the best… And…I…”

Nathan found himself struggling with coherent words as Yuzuru finally locked his eyes with him, his gaze being smoldering and overpowering. Yuzuru threw away his gaming gadget without sparing it a second thought and smirked amusingly at Nathan’s shocked expression.

_“I thought you are brave…Six quads! But you look afraid. You coward?”_

Nathan saw unmistakable challenge in Yuzuru’s eyes.

_“I understand. You did very bad in short program. Deserve no medal. Very, very bad…”_

Yuzuru was looking at Nathan haughtily and Nathan felt his blood boil slowly. Has he actually come here to be reprimanded like a _fucking school-boy_? Sure, he did make some serious mistakes and they were his responsibility but he didn’t need them to be rubbed in his face so audaciously by his rival.

“You see, not everyone is faultless, Your perfectionist Majesty…I bet not even you, actually. By the way, axis on your quad lutz often sucks big time and I can see the consequences of your lack of mastery of this jump pretty clearly, my little dear Yuzu.”

Nathan scoffed as his eyes glued to Yuzuru’s exposed right ankle. To his satisfaction he noticed Yuzuru’s face heating up and the way the Japanese was now practically sizzling with indignation.

_“I am not little! You can jump that’s true. But that’s all you can. Your crossovers are funny. You run and jump, run and jump and jump again. Like a clown. No art in your skating. ”_

Yuzuru spat his words out maliciously, his dark eyes gleaming with a hardly concealed spite.

Nathan took his jacket off and after crossing the room in several wide strides took Yuzuru’s slim shoulders in his hands, giving his fragile looking frame a couple of rather tangible shakes.

With their faces being so close now, Nathan could see Yuzuru’s dilated pupils vividly, feeling his body heat.

“You think everyone loves you, huh? You are loved only by little girls because you are acting all cute and princely. So pretty and innocent…I bet you sleep with your beloved teddy-bear and haven’t even fucked once in your whole life span because you are too afraid to act upon your inner desires…Or, maybe, because your precious _Javi_  doesn’t want you!”

Nathan growled his offensive speech right into Yuzuru’s gasping face. Yuzuru’s eyes filled with stinging tears as he slapped Nathan hard two times across his face.

_“I am not virgin…You fool!”_

Nathan gripped Yuzuru’s wrist forcefully, timely intercepting his hand in an attempt of one more blow. He  hovered over the Japanese’s delicate body in an intimidating way.

“Oh, really..? I still do not believe you because you look like a teenage boy and there are not many pedophiles creeping around obviously! ”

Yuzuru grinned, his free hand snaking downwards in a blink of an eye to grab Nathan between his legs.

_“I think I have just found one because you are very hard.”_

The accusation from Yuzuru sounded nothing short of ridiculous because Nathan was five years younger than him. But Nathan’s eyes widened as he suddenly realized how right Yuzuru actually was about _the thing_ _going on_ at the moment inside his impossibly tight jeans. His body was reacting strangely: anger and adrenaline circulating in his bloodstream, doubling his inexplicable potent excitement. He saw Yuzuru’s quivering lips in a heady proximity and he couldn’t restrain himself from claiming them in a bruising kiss. It was violent and without an ounce of gentleness, his tongue conquering the Japanese’s tempting mouth with each demanding stroke. Yuzuru’s short nails dug into the back of Nathan’s neck sharply and he moaned feverishly, his hand palming the American through fabric of his jeans.

Yuzuru’s sweetness was driving Nathan wild and he had to summon all of his self-control to withdraw after several minutes of frantic kissing. He started to suffocate from the violent passion which was threatening to overthrow his sanity.  

He noticed that Yuzuru’s porcelain cheeks were wet from tears and his black eyelashes were quivering slightly beneath his long black fringe. He looked absolutely exquisite and Nathan shuddered involuntarily.

Nathan traced Yuzuru’s jawline with a single fingertip, his burning eyes never leaving his finely chiseled face.

“I want you. I want you, Yuzu…Fuck. I want you so badly...”

Yuzuru’s eyes flew open as he stared up to look at Nathan, being pressed down into bed covers by the other man’s whole body weight. Yuzuru was silent, studying the younger man’s face intently and Nathan thought it took forever for him to make a move. Yuzuru’s hand toyed with a fly of Nathan’s jeans before sliding into his opened denims confidently to take him in his silky grasp. Nathan’s jaw dropped open and he couldn’t suppress a low moan as Yuzuru’s thumb was teasing his slit in circular motions, blinding sparkles of pleasure shooting up his spine.

It felt incredibly wrong and dirty yet Nathan didn’t want Yuzuru to stop.

He was mouthing Yuzuru’s long neck hungrily as his hand found its way beneath his t-shirt to caress his tensed abs. Nathan felt himself getting to the edge far too quickly for his liking and he shoved Yuzuru’s hand away abruptly. Nathan gripped Yuzuru’s t-shirt at the v-neck and pulled at it with all of his might, tearing away the offending article of clothing in a second. Yuzuru gasped, his eyes widening in shock but he didn’t have any proper time to react because Nathan was savaging his lush lips again with ferocious want. Nathan thrived at the feeling of Yuzuru’s flawless naked skin, his hands moving constantly, exploring all of his perfect curves and lines with ardor. Yuzuru was unbelievably perceptible to every touch and every kiss, sensual groans leaving his obscenely parted lips. Nathan caught a glance of a forgotten ice pack which was seeping through bedcovers and it reminded him of Yuzuru’s heated body melting into him with seemingly everything it had to offer. Who would have thought that the ever reserved Japanese could be this vocal: his breathy moans and erratic sighs intoxicating Nathan with their sweetness and awaking something feral inside his heaving chest.

Nathan tongued one of Yuzuru’s tiny sensitive nipples as his fingers found their way inside Yuzuru’s opened mouth to be sucked greedily at once. Nathan groaned lustily at Yuzuru’s proficiency with his tongue. Wet smoothness of Yuzuru’s cherubic lips felt divine and Nathan knew what he wanted the most. Taking his shirt off and sending it flying across the room, he lowered his jeans past his thighs and crawled up the bed. Nathan placed his parted knees underneath each of Yuzuru’s armpits and after casting a single glance at Yuzuru’s flushed face, moved forward, aligning his throbbing cock. The Japanese was trapped and didn’t have much space to move, being at Nathan’s absolute disposal. Total control was driving Nathan mad with desire. As he felt Yuzuru’s moist lips close around his achingly hard cock obediently from beneath, he couldn’t bite back a cry — powerful pleasure setting his nerve endings aflame. Nathan was dictating the rhythm as he was deep-throating Yuzuru with forceful thrusts and short rolls of his muscular hips, fucking his heavenly constricting gullet in earnest. Nathan’s knuckles lost their color because of the strength with which he was grabbing a headboard and he threw his head back in ecstasy, his eyes shut tightly, drops of sweat sliding down his spine. Yuzuru groaned helplessly around him, making Nathan’s head spin from delight. Nathan felt Yuzuru’s delicate fingers claw at his thighs desperately as he heard quiet chocking sounds escaping the young man.  

It was all it took for Nathan to reach his climax and he came deep inside Yuzuru’s throat with a single loud shout. He withdrew immediately afterwards looking down at Yuzuru with his dazed eyes.

Yuzuru looked like a total mess, yet he was hauntingly beautiful all the same. He reminded Nathan of an unholy angel who had been thrown out of kingdom of innocence for the rest of eternity: his abused lips swollen and flushed face moist from tears and sweat. Yuzuru was trembling, sobbing quietly after being ravished so thoroughly. Nathan couldn’t take his eyes away from Yuzuru’s mesmerizing gaze as he brushed his tears tenderly from his glowing cheeks. Yuzuru jerked, turning his face to the side harshly while avoiding looking Nathan in the eye at all costs.

Nathan was descending from his blissful heights fast and Yuzuru’s complete vulnerability couldn’t escape him. Nathan had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from saying “ _sorry”_ multiple times for he didn’t want to humiliate Yuzuru further besides he didn’t regret a thing and it would have been hypocrisy. Truth be said, the intensity of sensations had left him profoundly shaken.

Yuzuru turned to his side lying with his naked back towards Nathan. A sudden icy guilt squeezed Nathan’s heart and he sighed audibly. He spooned Yuzuru from behind catching his hand and entwining their fingers despite of the Japanese’s attempts to break free from his forceful embrace. Nathan thought he had wounded Yuzuru’s pride as he was nuzzling apologetically the tender skin at his nape, breathing in a faint scent of his sweaty skin.

The moment felt amazingly intimate and bittersweet and Nathan would have traded every single of his past and future medals for it to mean at least something to Yuzuru.

Wordless minutes were dragging on and on and Nathan couldn’t bear the hollow silence between them a moment longer.  

“I didn’t mean to. I didn’t want to hurt you… Please, Yuzu… ”

Nathan couldn’t see a sly smile playing on Yuzuru’s scarlet lips nor a fatal glint of his abysmal dark eyes.

_“You lost.”_

The softest of whispers made Nathan’s heart skip a beat yet he found himself smiling nevertheless.

“You are terribly wrong, Yuzu, because it was actually _me_ who had truly won today.”

_…For you are tasting like a victory…_

**


End file.
